Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a slide switch.
Conventionally, a wide variety of slide switches exist, which include a slider with movable contacts and a base or case with stationary contacts. In such a slide switch, when the movable contacts are connected or disconnected to/from the stationary contacts, a switching function, a mode switching function, and other electrical functions are performed
For example, a conventional switch in which, the slider is movable in four directions (vertically and horizontally) to perform its switching function requires a large number of components. A conventional switch of this type, which is miniaturized (e.g. a switch of 15 mm in lengthxc3x9715 mm in widthxc3x973 to 5 mm in thick), is very difficult to assemble, leading to increased costs. This also results in the problem that uniform and high precision performance cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, because space in the switch is limited, the slider is movable only in the four directions (in the X-axis and Y-axis directions or horizontally and vertically. However, there is a need to provide means that can allow the slider to move in four or more directions (e.g. in 6, 8, 12, or 16 directions) with high precision. Moreover, it is desirable that the slider can be accurately moved in a desired direction by a small force.
The present invention addresses the above mentioned problems.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved slide switch where the slider can universally move over the base in the two-dimensional plane.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a slide switch where the slider can slide smoothly and lightly in a desired direction without any torsion, backlash, or rotational deviation.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the slide switch; comprises a base, including plurality of patterned spaces, on which one or more stationary contacts of an arbitrary shape are provided; a slider mounted on said base, a movable contact spring piece including a plurality of contact spring pieces with contacts thereon. The slider comprises; two upper sliding bridges, arranged in parallel and fitted into two guide grooves arranged in parallel on the base. The two lower sliding bridges, arranged in parallel, are fitted into two guide grooves arranged in parallel on the slider, whereby the slider is free to move in a desired direction. When each of the movable contacts of a movable contact spring piece of the slider are moved in a desired direction, they are connected or disconnected to/from a target stationary contact. As such, a switching function, a mode switching function, or an electrical function is performed, where one or more movable contacts and one or more stationary contacts are connected or disconnected.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the slide switch comprises; a base having a plurality of patterned spaces of arbitrary shape, in which a stationary contact is formed around a center point on a surface of a patterned space. At least one stationary contact of an arbitrary patterned circuit being exposed and formed on each of the patterned spaces. Furthermore, a terminal for at least one stationary contact protrudes out from the base, whereby two guide grooves of a set length are arranged in parallel on the surface and formed in the X or Y axis direction so as to be symmetric about the center point. The slider further comprises an operable portion being the upper surface of an arbitrarily shaped plate, the slider having a slider body on which two guide grooves of a set length arranged in parallel in the lower surface and formed in parallel in the Y or X axis direction so as to be symmetric about the center point on the lower surface. Moreover the slider includes a movable contact spring piece with a plurality of contact spring pieces protruding around a resilient plate. The movable contact spring piece is integrally mounted on the lower surface of the slider body while the center point of the slider body is aligned with the center point of the movable contact spring piece; and a sliding bridge is formed from two lower bridges and two upper bridges, integrally built in a #-like, square, or rectangular shape. Whereby the two lower bridges being rectangular strips arranged in parallel which are slidably fixed along the two parallel guide grooves in the base, where the two upper bridges are rectangular strips arranged in parallel which are also slidably fixed along the two parallel guide grooves in the slider.
The two parallel, lower bridges of the sliding bridge are fitted in the two parallel guide grooves on the surface of said base. The two parallel upper bridges of the sliding bridge are fitted in the two parallel guide grooves in the lower surface of the slider. The sliding bridge is inserted between the surface of the base and the lower surface of the slider. The slider confronts the base so as to be free to slid in a desired direction. A resilient return means is arranged around the slider and a resilient force maintains alignment between the center point of the base and the center point of the slider. Each of the stationary contacts of the base and each of the contacts of the movable contact spring piece of the slider, are placed so as to confront each other.
When the slider moves a set distance in a desired direction from the center point and returns toward the center point by means of the resilient return member, a movable contact of the movable contact spring piece is connected or disconnected to/from a desired stationary contact. This movement provides a switching function, mode switching function, and other electrical function, whereby one or more movable contacts are connected or disconnected to/from one or more of the stationary contacts.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the slide switch comprises; a base, including a plurality of patterned spaces of arbitrary shape in which stationary contacts are formed on an assumed circular path around a center point on a surface of the base. Whereby at least one stationary contact of a arbitrary patterned circuit is exposed and formed on each of the patterned spaces. A terminal for the at least one stationary contact protrudes from the base is provided. Two guide grooves of a set length are formed in parallel on the surface and formed in the X or Y axis direction to be symmetrical about the center point. The base includes resilient return means arranged around an assumed position of the slider on the surface and at regular intervals. The slider further comprises an opening, where a push button/operation knob is installed in the middle portion of the upper surface of the slider body in a circular, polygonal, or square plate. Said push button/operation knob is inserted into the opening such that the upper portion of said knob protrudes upward and moves vertically and freely. Fan-like raised portions are formed at positions symmetrical about the center point of the lower surface of the slider body. Two guide grooves of a set length are formed respectively on the raised portions, in parallel to the Y or X axis direction and symmetric about the center point. The slider includes a movable contact spring piece, with a plurality of contact spring pieces protruding around the center hole of the resilient plate. Said movable contact spring piece is integrally mounted to a lower portion on the lower surface of the slider body, while the center point of the slider body is aligned with the center point of the movable contact spring piece. The resilient return plate is suspended below the lower surface of the push button/operation knob, such that when the push button/operation knob is pushed down, a resilient force causes the push button/operation knob to return to its original position. A sliding bridge formed of two lower bridges and two upper bridges, is integrally built in a #-like, square, or rectangular shape. Whereby the two lower bridges, being rectangular strips arranged in parallel and slidably fixed along the two parallel guide grooves in said base. The two upper bridges being rectangular strips arranged in parallel and slidably fitted along two parallel guide grooves in the slider.
The two parallel lower bridges of the sliding bridge are fitted in said two parallel guide grooves in the surface of the base. The two parallel upper bridges of the sliding bridge are fitted in the two parallel guide grooves in the lower surface of the slider. The sliding bridge is inserted between the surface of the base and the lower surface of the slider. The slider confronts the base so as to be freely slid in a desired direction. The resilient return means is in contact with, and arranged around the slider at regular intervals, whereby a resilient force maintains alignment between the center point of the base and the center point of the slider. A movable contact spring disk is inserted between a stationary contact at the center of the base and the center of the lower surface of the push button/operation knob mounted on the slider. Each of the stationary contacts of the base and each of the movable contacts, of the movable contact spring piece of the slider are placed so as to confront each other.
When the slider moves a set distance in a desired direction from the center point and returns toward the center point by means of the resilient return member, a movable contact of the movable contact spring piece is connected or disconnected to/from a desired stationary contact. Alternatively, when the push button/operation knob is pushed down and the resilient plate is restored, the movable contact spring disk is disconnected from a stationary contact at the center of said base. This movement provides a switching function, mode switching function, or other electrical function where one or more movable contacts are connected or disconnected to/from one or more stationary contacts. According to another aspect of the present invention, the slide mechanism comprises; a base having a surface in which two guide grooves of a set length are formed in parallel in the X- or Y-axis direction; a slider on which two grooves of a set length are formed in parallel in the Y- or X axis direction on the lower surface of a strip, in a circular or arbitrary shape; and a sliding bridge formed of two lower bridges and two upper bridges, integrally built in a #-like, square, or rectangular shape. Whereby, the two lower bridges are rectangular strips arranged in parallel and are slidably fixed along the two parallel guide grooves in the base. Said two upper bridges are rectangular strips arranged in parallel which are slidably fixed along the two parallel guide grooves in the slider. The two parallel lower bridges of the sliding bridge are fitted in the two parallel guide grooves, in the surface of the base. The two parallel upper bridges of the sliding bridge are fitted in the two parallel guide grooves, in the lower surface of the slider. With the sliding bridge inserted between the surface of the base and the lower surface of the slider, the slider is provided to the base to slide in a desired direction.